I Would Do Anything For Love
by Mrs.Foxx
Summary: Tala's empire is locked in a horrific war and he must send his lover on a mission to marry someone else. He he must cope with the pain of losing his love & best friend, and fighting the war.Kaitala
1. I Would Do Anything For Love

Mrs. Foxx: Hey y'all! I'm back! Hope ya like this joint I got a good feeling about this one here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!

The empire was burning. They were in the mist of a war and it wasn't looking too good for them. The fight was stupid and pointless. The Emperor knew this, but could do nothing but fight it anyway. Another emperor to the far south had started it half a year ago over a small incident that happened between two of their trading caravans. A couple of lives were lost on both sides. The Emperor tried to apologize, though he wasn't sure if it was their fault, but the other wouldn't take it. He went off about the lack of respect and challenge it was that they would go to his land and, never mind that the caravans met at the border and never crossed to the other side, massacre his people for the fun of it. Emperor Tala tried to calm him, but he refused to listen to reason. When Emperor Brooklyn first began the fighting Tala ignored it for as long as he could hoping Brooklyn would give up. That didn't work out so well. Now Tala is forced to fight this pointless war to protect his people.

He hated it. He just wanted everything to be over. He wanted peace for his empire and his friend Ebony's as well. She had just ended a civil war a year ago and tension was still high. Tala wished he could help, but their was nothing he could do.

He hated feeling so weak and helpless. Well unless it was his lover who was making him feel as such. It was fine with him, because he knew Kai wouldn't use it against him. Kai was his protector. There was never a time when he wasn't there to defend him. That's what he did, protect his love and everything that he cared about. That's why he was out now fighting in those battles.

By everything he shouldn't even know how to hold a sword properly let alone be the greatest swordsman in the empire. He is one of the highest nobles in the realm. But Kai never played by the rules. He didn't want to be some spoiled noble who couldn't take care of himself or those he held dear, so he wasn't. That was probably one of the biggest things that drew Tala to him, his independence. That and Kai was just all around amazing.

Tala let a smile spread across his lips as he thought of his love. "Kai, come home soon." He breathed.

"Missing someone I see."

Tala's smile turned into a smirk. "It's rude to enter someone's room without knocking, Sir Dickenson." Tala was looking out of the glass balcony doors that took up most of his bedroom wall.

"I couldn't imagine how hard is must be to have to send your best friend off to war! It must be hard for you two being separated for so long. You two have been in separable since you were in diapers!"

'_You have no idea.'_ Tala thought. "The knocking issue?"

"My apologies Your Majesty, however the matter that has brought me here is one that I know you would not want delayed by such trivial matters."

Tala was interested. He turned to face the old man before speaking." And to whom or what does this matter pertain to?"

"Her Ladyship Empress Ebony." Tala's most trusted advisor informed him.

"Good news or bad?"

"Bad I'm afraid, sir."

"Let's talk about this in my sitting room."

The pair walked through a door to left of the huge bed. Upon entrance they were in what seemed to be a living room. Their was a fire place in the wall to the left of the room. The fire was lit and the only thing that wasn't white in the room. The sofa, love seat, and armchairs where all a pearl white. The fur rug lying invitingly in the center of the room was not only the whitest article in the room, but Tala's most prized possession. In fact the only other person besides himself ever allowed to touch it was the person who bought it for him.

It was the only thing Kai ever bought him. Though what really made it so special is that it confirms Kai's feelings for him. It showed that he really was on the other's mind when they were apart.

$flashback$

_Finally Kai was coming home. Tala was so excited! This was the first time they'd been apart for so long. He had business in the far north of the empire and had been gone along five and a half months. Tala was going insane, and trying not to show it. He was the Emperor, he couldn't lose his cool simply because his friend was absent for a few months._

_Kai wasn't just his friend though. He was so much more than that. They'd been lovers since they were fourteen, but could tell no one. Tala needed an heir, something that Kai could never give him. No one would take that too lightly, so the two decided to just keep it a secret until they could figure out just what to do. _

_Tala was currently making his way to the castle gates where his friend would be just arriving. It wasn't easy with everyone running around getting ready for the big night. It was their Emperor's twenty-first birthday. The throne was completely his now. He however was only happy at the moment that Kai had made it back in time for this event. It wouldn't be his birthday without the slate haired man. _

_When the huge double doors where opened he was greeted by the sight of his love dismounting a coal colored horse. He walked up to him and held out his arm, Kai gripped the other's forearm as was the proper way to greet a comrade. Tala smiled as he noticed the wrapped box in his koi's other hand._

"_What's that?" He indicated the box._

"_While I was up north passing a shop I saw this and thought of you." Kai handed him the box._

"_Can I open it now?" He was trying his hardest not to look like a child in a candy store, but was failing badly by the look of the smirk on Kai's handsome face._

"_If you'd like."_

_Tala gasped in awe at the soft white material he pulled out of the box. It was by far the best present he'd ever been given._

"_I'd take it you like it."_

"_Kai it's beautiful. Thank you."_

_Kai looked around quickly to make sure that no one was around before placing a quick kiss on his lips. "No where near as beautiful as you are, though."_

$endfb$

Once the two were seated Tala nodded at Sir Dickenson to began.

"Our intelligence has informed us that someone is after the Empress's throne. The culprit plans to marry her and then kill her. Thus gaining all of her power."

"He had better be a good actor, because she won't be fooled that easily."

" Yes, but we have reason to believe that he is not working alone."

"So you're suggesting that we send someone to intervene?" Tala raised a ruby eyebrow.

"Yes." He nodded.

"If she finds out she'll kill me."

"Yes. Perhaps unless…"

"Unless she falls for whomever we send."

"Yes."

"Who do you have in mind?" Tala wasn't too sure that he liked where this was going.

"You know her better than I do. Who do you gather would suit her fancy?" He said that as if he truly had no clue, but his eyes strayed to the beautiful fur rug lying innocently in the center of the room.

"Thank you, Sir . I shall think on it."

The elder man nodded and made his way out of the room.

Tala sat on his bed going over what to do for what seemed like the millionth time. It was useless though. He knew what had to be done and who he had to send to do it, but that knowledge did nothing to ease the pain in his heart. To save one friend he had to give up another. It wasn't fair, but he must do it. It was for the good of both empires.

Yes. It was all for the better. Ebony would fall for Kai and Kai would fall for her. They'd rule her land together and have a lot of kids. They'd be happy. Together. Without him. He would visit of course. They'd communicate, and he'll send presents for their kids birthdays. It will workout.

He'd be ok too. He'll marry a lovely lady that will make him happy and give him an heir. There wouldn't be any problems for any of them. It is going to be ok.

He keeps telling himself that yet he still feels like crying.

$Two weeks later$

The castle was excited. Kai and his men were riding up to the gates. Everyone was running around getting ready for the nights festivities. At the beginning of the war Emperor Tala had ordered all the military squads to report to the castle for a feast and dancing to start off their down time. The castle cooks were kept very busy, but they were happy to do it. These men were fighting to protect them and their families it was the least they could do.

The castle was so alive and excited that no one even realized the absence of their leader. Tala was a mess. He just couldn't do it. He didn't know how to do it. Kai would never go for it. They'd fight, and he just couldn't have Kai mad at him so soon after his return. He wouldn't tell him, at least not tonight. Tonight Tala was going to enjoy what will most likely be the last night they'd spend together God he just hoped that he could hold it together.

Kai was never so glad to see the castle in his life. He had been gone way too long. The battles were bloody and way too damn long. All he wanted to do was shower and curl up with his koi. He missed the red head so much it was unreal. Kai hated it when they were apart he always felt…incomplete. Tala would always be waiting at the palace doors for him when he returned, however, and that sight was always the best part of coming home.

Kai's eyes narrowed as he and the others rode threw the gates. He wasn't there. Everyone else was standing there cheering and what not, but Tala was no where in sight. Kai's mind started racing. Where was he? He should be here unless…unless something happened to him. But no, they wouldn't all be smiling and laughing if he was hurt or worse. Would they? No they loved him just as much as he loved them. But then why wasn't he here? He was always waiting for him, always.

Kai dismounted and shook hands with the men and hugged the women. When he came to Sir Dickenson his frown deepened and he asked, "Where is Tala?"

"Oh goodness! I'm afraid I haven't seen him since it was announced that you were on the horizon!"

Kai's eyes narrowed. He began to ask around for his friend. The answer was constantly the same, no one had seen him for a few hours. Kai was very worried now and close to panicking. The more people he asked the more the people were realizing how dire the situation was getting. Everyone began to panic they ran about the palace searching under and behind everything. No one could find him. They searched for a good half an hour without results.

Kai was trying to hold his composure, but his heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone in the castle could hear it. He was about to turn around and research Tala's private rooms when he saw red out of the corner of his eye. He walked out of the door on his left and walking with his head bowed as he adjusted his white gloves was the Emperor himself.

Kai sighed in relief. Tala stopped and turned around with a surprised look on his face. He blinked confusedly.

"You're here. I was just going to the doors."

Kai walked up to him and pulled him into his arms. "I've been back nearly an hour. The whole castle is searching for you." He kissed Tala's forehead, "I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"Sorry I was just thinking and time got away from me." Tala pulled out of the embrace. "Go to my room, while I inform everyone where I am, I want to be alone with you."

"Don't keep me waiting."

Tala found his favorite advisor a moment later a few rooms down the corridor.

"Ah Your Majesty!"

"Sir Dickenson please inform the castle that I am well, and that I'm sorry to have worried everyone."

"Yes, and have you seen Master Kai yet?"

"Yes. The two of us will be catching up in my rooms. We'll be down in time for the festivities this evening."

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes, but I'll tell him in the morning. I don't wish him upset with me so soon after his homecoming."

"Very well. They will make a wonderful match and thank you for bringing them together."

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Tala thought before answering aloud. "Yes, but I guess it will take some getting used to, not having Kai around all of the time. He'd make a wonderful emperor though." Tala smiled as he walked away.

Kai wasn't in the bedroom when he arrived so Tala headed straight to his sitting room. Sure enough Kai was lying on the fur rug waiting for him. His coat and shirt had been removed showing off the effects of his daily workouts. His boots, too, had been removed and lying on his coat in a corner of the room.

"What took you so long?" Kai stood and made his way to Tala.

"I wasn't long you're just impatient." Tala smiled.

"If you know that then learn to be swifter."

"But I thought you liked it when I take my time and make it last." His voice held innocence but his eyes did not.

"Well maybe I forgot. Care to remind me?" Kai asked pulling the red head against his bare chest.

"Mmhm. Sounds good to me."

"In that case I have yet to take my shower, and I may need help washing my back."

"Well let's go wash your back."

A few hours later.

Kai and Tala made their way to the ballroom. Tala was not in as great of a mood as he had hoped he would be. He was fidgeting and his companion noticed this. Kai was worried about Tala he was acting strange. He didn't know what to make of it. First he wasn't there to greet him when he came home, then he made love like it was the last time, and now he was practicing his nervous habits. Kai was worried and he was going to get the bottom of the situation as soon as possible. He grabbed Tala's arm and pulled him into the nearest available room.

"Kai?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love."

"Don't lie to me. Something is bothering you what is it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to ruin your night you just got home from war. I'll calm down."

"What has you like this? Let me calm you down. I'll make it better."

"Not tonight. I swear I'll tell you first thing in the morning. Let's just enjoy tonight."

"Dance with me."

"Right now? Kai there's no music."

"No later. In the ballroom."

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes. We'll blame it on the drinks."

"Kai you truly are reckless."

"And you're telling me that you're not?"

"After growing up with you of course not. I'm just saying that I'm a little more reasonable then you are."

"Well let's throw all caution to the wind. Dancing always makes you feel better and I couldn't stand to see you in someone else's arms."

Tala knew that he couldn't stand to be in anyone else's arms. "Then we'll dance."

Kai grinned and planted a gentle kiss on Tala's rosy lips. Then lead him into the ballroom. The huge cream colored room was filled to the max with nobles, commoners, soldiers, and servants. Everyone was dressed in their finest garments. Music echoed their the room as an orchestra played popular music whilst the partiers danced their shoes away. Every face held a smile and every heart held a joyful tune. Even the heart of the Emperor, who must give a heartbreaking order in mere hours. Fore the night was coming to a close and he had yet to make good of his promise to dance with the dual tone haired man on his right.

Said man was getting impatient. True he wanted to make his lover's smile true, but also something was telling him that tonight was the night that he should finally see what exactly about the way his love danced that made the women weak in the next after just one waltz. He hadn't yet had the pleasure of a dance, fore they were always afraid that someone would notice the gleam in their eyes as the stood so close; or that they'd forget themselves, like they often do, and end up giving themselves up. Now, however, he could careless. Let the world know. He is frantically in love with the red headed blue eyed pale skinned mesmerizingly handsome Emperor Tala. The world may have a heart attack, but damn it he didn't care because nothing was going to keep him from loving him.

With this in mind Kai stood up and offered his hand to Tala who was just watching as his people laughed and danced. He and Kai were among the few who were not on the dance floor. Tala looked up at him and laughed at the look in his eye. It was time to dance.

The pair walked into the middle of the dance floor just as the orchestra began a slow tune. Kai placed his hand one the lower back of his partner and gripped one of his hands loosely. He lead them into a slow waltz.

1,2,3

They moved too slowly at first.

1,2,3

Then they picked up just the right rhythm.

1,2,3

Now it feels as if they'd done this a hundred times.

1,2,3

It was just the two of them. No one else mattered.

1,2,3

And they thought," so this is how it feels to fly with an angel."

1,2,3

The music slowed.

1,2,3

One last spin

1,2,3

They stepped apart.

1,2,3

To onlookers their dance was done, but together their hearts were still in rhythm.

1,2,3

"Kai, I love you." Tala whispered in his lovers ear as they lay in bed.

"I love you too. You are so amazing."

"Not nearly half as amazing as you are."

"True." A yawn.

"Goodnight." He rested his head on the solid chest next to him.

"Always as long as I'm sharing it with you."

They slept.

A/N: k wut u think? good? bad? Review and i love u forever!


	2. But I Won't Do That

Disclaimer: see chp 1. Yes its still the same! :)

Chapter 2: But I Won't Do That

Tala awoke to a sight that he longed to see for what seemed like years. Grey bangs teasing cream colored eye lids that hid blood red orbs. Pink lips slightly parted to allow breath into Kai's lungs. Tala lay there a moment gazing at the face he had long since memorized. Then slowly he pulled back the comforter, swung his legs off the side of the bed, and went to take his morning shower.

After his shower he chose his outfit carefully. He wore a white shirt, plain white trousers, and a red cloak with gold trim. His boots, too, where white. Tala was dressed for business.

When Kai woke up Tala was standing at the window gazing at his empire. He looked peaceful and at ease, but Kai felt very uneasy. He had noted Tala's attire. Something was up,and he wasn't sure that he'd like it. He sat up slowly."Tala?"

"The sun has barely risen. You'll have plenty of time to shower before we talk."

Kai's uneasiness grew, but he went to shower anyway. Like Tala he chose his outfit carefully. He wore his dark purple cloak, blacks trousers, black boots, and one of Tala's white shirts. Tala was dressed for business and so was Kai, however, he was sending Tala an extra message by wearing his shirt. When he was finished Kai stood next to Tala, but his mind was too occupied to register the beauty he was faced with.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Tala spoke. "Empress Ebony is in danger. A group of unknown size, name , and origin are planning to have one of theirs marry and then kill her. Effectively gaining her empire. We need to send someone to interfere, and find out who they are." Tala looked over at his lover, and wished that he hadn't. Kai was wearing his shirt, which is his silently way of saying 'I love you.' Tala wasn't really sure that he could finish. "You are the best person for this job.

"Outline the job a little better for me."

"You'd court her, become her lover, and marry her. All the while doing whatever it takes to find out who is planning to murder her."

Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. Tala couldn't possibly be suggesting that he marry someone else. "Find someone else."

"Kai-"

"No."

"Think about this."

Kai turned and started toward the center of the room. "I have and my answer is no."

"Kai this is the best thing for you."

Kai spun around sharply causing his cloak to twist around his body. With a flick of his wrist he righted his attire. He didn't miss a beat. "How so?!"

"You'd be an emperor married to the most beautiful women in the world. You'd be able to have children and they'd be royalty. Your line will not end with you."

"I don't love her."

"You will. You just have to get to know her."

"I don't want to fall in love with her. I love you."

"But the two of you are perfect for each other. You'll thank me. She's better for you then I am."

"What about us?" the anger and desperation in his growl was heartbreaking.

"Kai we both knew that we couldn't last. It's time to let go."

"Let go? We've been together for nine years. How the hell do you let go of something that has been going on for nine fucking years?"

Tala tried to stay calm and keep his voice level despite Kai's raising anger. "Kai we aren't kids anymore. We knew that this wasn't going to last. Things change. It's not as easy as it was back then."

"What's changed, Tala? Is it you? Have you found someone else? Or has there always been someone else?"

"I've never cheated on you!" Disbelief gripped him painfully at the accusation.

"I find that hard to believe. Why else would you be pushing me onto someone else, but to clear your conscience and just plain get rid of me?" Kai was breathing hard through his nose now." Who is it?Spencer? Or no, Bryan. That's it isn't it? What one dick wasn't good enough for you? You had to find another to stick in your mouth?"

Tala lost it. He could not believe that Kai would accuse him of something like this. It hurt like hell, so Tala decided to show him just how badly his words stung by punching him squarely in the face. This of course pissed Kai off enough to hit him back. Thus starting a fist fight between the emperor and noble.

The fight though fierce ended only a few moments after it started. Kai had noticed the tears threatening to fall from Tala's eyes. He backed away still breathing heavily. Tala straightened from his hunched over position due to a heavy fist connecting with his gut.

"Kai." he tried to get his breathing under control. "There never was anyone else and there isn't now. I love you too much to do that to you."

"If you love me then why? Why would you ask me to marry someone else?"

"Because I need you to do this. You're the best person for the job, and you two really are good for each other. If you love her then it won't be a bad thing that you married her as part of a mission."

"But I already love you, and I am perfectly happy with that."

"Remember when you told me that you would do anything for me, because you love me? Do this."

"Kai shook his head and started to back away. "I would do anything for love, but I won't do that."

"Kai-"

"No, I won't do that. Find someone else Tala."

"I'm not asking anymore."

The room was filled with a pregnant silence. Tala had never ordered Kai to do anything, and in respect of that Kai never refused a mission. No matter how dangerous or whatever he felt about it he would do it. For Tala. But now, not only was he questioning Tala's feelings for him, but he was forcing him into what Kai could only describe as hell.

Kai nodded and walked out the door.

"I'm so sorry, love." Tala whispered after the noble had gone. He walked into his sitting room and cried on the beautiful rug that his former lover had bought him but a year ago.

~Later that day~

"Sir!" A breathless messenger came running up to Tala as he made his way to the kitchens. "Your Majesty, Sir Dickenson requests your audience. There as been a disturbance in Prain."

Prain is one of the largest ports in the empire." Take me to him."

Sir Dickenson was waiting in his office frowning over a map with movable markers. Tala cleared his throat and his advisor bowed deeply. "What kind of disturbance?" Tala began without preamble.

"An attack I'm afraid. Two cargo ships were blown to pieces. Ten men dead and two women injured."

"Just the ships or was the city attacked as well?" Tala's heat sank at the loss of his people.

"The ships, however, we have reason to believe that many of the solider involved in the attack are still in the city."

"How far are our closest men from Prain?"

"A days ride. We have already sent them word, and they have orders to investigate."

"Who's leading them?"

"Max Tate, sir."

"Good. Tell him, whether or not they find anything to stay where they are until I arrive."

"Emperor Tala, I highly disagree with you're choice to go into the battlefield."

"I never take your opinions lightly, but I must do this. Especially since Kai will no longer be fighting in this war any longer."

"I'll start rounding up soldiers to accompany you. When will you leave?"

"Next week. Do not ask any of the soldiers who have just gone on leave. They need to rest." Tala didn't add that he also did not want Kai to know that he was planning on taking his place. Though,truthfully, Tala could no longer be sure if Kai would care enough to try and stop him anymore. He'd fucked up royally."Put Spencer in charge of Kai's men."

"Yes, sir."

Tala inclined his head before leaving. He resumed his quest for the Kitchens, but food was no longer on his mind. He was in need of something _very_ strong to drink.

~a week later~

"Kai what's been going on with you and Tala?" Tyson was uncharacteristically serious.

He and Kai were in the stables preparing Kai for his journey. He'd be riding for about two and a half weeks."What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The two of you have been avoiding each other like the plague. What happened? Last week the two of you were joined at the hip during the party. Hell you even danced together! But now... what happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"I think it is. The two of you are my friends and I want to make sure that you stay friends as well."

"We're still friends. We will always be friends, and friends fight. We'll get over it."

"I hope you do, because if the two of _you_ can't last then there is no hope for the rest of us."

Kai gave no answer and the stable became quiet. Even the horses were silent. Kai's mind, however, was in turmoil. Truly he didn't know if he and Tala were alright. He couldn't imagine them losing their friendship, at the same time he never imagined that Tala would do to him what he did. It was heartbreaking. Of all the ways to leave him he had to choose the worst. Everything Tala said was bullshit and they both knew it.

It isn't fair what Tala is doing. Kai had no idea that anything was wrong with them. He would have done anything to fix it had he known. He would have died trying to fix it. Why didn't he give him a chance?Was he really that sick of him?

He could feel his heart clench painfully in his chest. He was breaking and he knew it. Tala was the first person to show him any kind of love and then promised that it was unconditional. He said he wouldn't ever be alone again. Said that he'd always have a place to go, and now he's sending him away. Shit he was damn near exiling him. Why couldn't they work whatever it is out? Why is he giving up on them? Why?

Kai adjusted his cloak before mounting his horse. His two escorts were waiting at the front gates. He rode with his head held high. The perfect picture of the noble seeking his bride.

Still no matter how pissed he is at him he can't help but hope that Tala will be there to send him off. He just wanted to see him one last time. Disappointment gripped him as he realized that Tala was not there.

"Kai?" It was Tyson.

"Yea?"

"I hope you win her heart. I mean you must really care about her to leave us." Kai nodded ready to be done with the conversation, but Tyson had one more question. "Is that why the two of you are fighting?"

"Yes." Kai answered after a long moment of thought.

He kicked his mount into a gallop before more could be asked. His escorts followed close behind. A minute after he had cleared the gate he heard a familiar whistle. Stopping he turned to face one of the surrounding walls of the castle. Perched on top was none other than The Emperor himself. As Kai watched Tala stretched out his left arm pointing at him. Hope and happiness spread through him as Kai returned the gesture. It was a sign of sorts between them that was shown when one was feeling like the world was against them. It meant "Me and you against the world".The comforting effect was always immediate. Kai was right. He and Tala would be okay.

~the castle~

Tala watched Kai ride into the horizon and tried his damnedest not to cry. Kai is in pain and it hurts Tala to know that its his fault. He wished that he could take it all back, wished that he never had to do it in the first place. He couldn't, at any rate, what's done is done. He just prayed that everything will turn out right.

In the mean time he will take comfort in the fact that Kai did not hate him. He'll need that to keep him going.

"Sir we are ready to leave when you are." A messenger called up to him.

"I'm coming." Tala answered distractedly.

"Sir how will you get down?"

"The same way I got up."

Tala stood on the wall and jumped into the huge tree next to him, almost giving the messenger a heart attack. He climbed down the tree, careful not to rip his robes. Once his feet were firmly on the ground he led the way to the front gates. Tala, too, had a long journey ahead of him. But Tala's arrival would be far less luxurious then Kai's would be.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Your Majesty?" Sir Dickenson asked.

"Yes. I'll be back in a few weeks. Don't worry about me. I trained alongside The Great Kai." Tala mounted his stead laughing and ready to be gone. Now that there was no Kai his castle no longer felt like home.

Two weeks later the group of soldiers and their Emperor were trekking through the desert when the wind suddenly picked up quite quickly. The group pressed on thinking to get as far as they could before they must stop. They were already half a day behind schedule. An hour later and the real storm begun.

"We need a shelter. Has anyone seen or know a place were we'll be safe?" Emperor Tala shouted to be heard over the roaring winds.

All was quiet for a moment before a young golden haired solider by the name of Radilon spoke up."There are caves to the west of us. It'll put us off course, but they're the only shelter I can think of for miles."

"Good. Can you lead the way?" The Emperor asked.

The solider nodded and moved up ahead of the group.

The wind was savage and merciless as it gathered sand and tore at the men's clothes and skin. They soon found that their thin cloaks were helpless against the bite of the sand. Yet they drew them closer to their persons. The horses bowed their heads low against the wind to protect their eyes from the sand. Tala couldn't think how he could get his men out of this safely. They couldn't even communicate with each other anymore. Barely were they able to see the outline of the man in front of them.

Still Tala trusted that they were on the right course and that Radilon was trust worthy. Though he had never truly met the the young man before this trip he had heard of him from his generals and Kai. They all held him in high esteem.

_____flashback~_

___Tala and Kai were sparing out in the training fields when a nurse came running by in a great hurry. Tala stopped to see what the fuss was about. A hundred yards from where they were training a large gathering of soldiers had formed. The nurse was pushing her way through the crowd._

___"Looks as if someone was hurt." Kai commented._

_Tala nodded and began to make his way over. He wanted to make sure that his solider would be okay. The crowd parted like the red sea for Tala and his friend as they made their way through to the front. Tala was appalled by the condition that his solider was in. The young blond had blood dripping down his face and a large gash across his chest and stomach. He was loosing blood quickly, too quickly._

___"Who was sparring with him?" Tala asked calmly._

___"It was I, Your Majesty." It was a man a few years older than the injured with the same____ blond hair and green eyes._

___"Your name and what happened."_

___"I am Cartonin Retilagaon. While we were sparring he tripped as I was striking. I could not pull back in time."_

___"The wound to hi s head was another accident I assume?" Kai spoke this time._

___"You know these men personally, Kai?" Tala turned to the slate haired man._

___"Yes. They are the Retilagaon brothers. Sons of Jeffery Retilagaon."_

___"Ah he was an excellent soldier if memory serves. I wouldn't expect his eldest to have such an accident during a sparring match. At least not when his partner is his younger brother." Tala had picked up on Kai's dislike for Cartonin." You are confined to your home until I get a statement from your brother." _

___With that the Emperor and noble made their way toward the castle. Sparring forgotten._

___"Kai you do not trust Cartonin. Why?"_

___"He'll do anything to get to the top. He'll turn his back on his own mother."_

___"And his younger brother."_

___"Radilon is his____ father's son. Loyal, hard working, caring, an excellent solider, an excellent friend, an excellent man." He paused to sigh. "He will no doubt cover for his brother, however."_

___"I shall keep an eye on the eldest then."_

___"Oh you shouldn't worry your pretty little head over the mean man I'll protect you."_

___"Kai shut up." The dual haired man's laughter could be heard all over the palace._

_____End Flashback~_

_A/N: This has been sitting in my note book for what seems like years. Finally I'm posting it. Haha! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long._


End file.
